


[Dr. Stone同人]女子高中生日常

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Girls Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 性转的AU故事
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]女子高中生日常

如果石神千空不在教室里的话，一定能在学校的实验室里找到她。

浅雾幻迈着轻快的步子度过一间又一间教室，她似乎认识这间学校里头的所有人。每次挪过一间教室的时候都会有不同的声音对着她打招呼，她也笑嘻嘻地一一回应。

下了楼梯，从左转第二间教室进去，再打开里头那间门，浅雾幻知道石神千空一定在那里。

她开门走进去，轻轻把门合上。这里是科学社团的活动室，作为社长的石神千空当然是持有房间钥匙的，她总是会在这里进行各种稀奇古怪的科学尝试和验证。当然，这个“稀奇古怪”的定义是浅雾幻擅自添加上去的，每当她这么说的时候，小千空总是有一万种理由反驳她。

“小千空，又在进行什么有趣的尝试了吗？”浅雾幻看石神千空摘下了口罩，朝自己的方向望过来。

“啊啊……大概就是运用现阶段拥有的材料尝试制作一种试剂。”石神千空说了一串对浅雾幻而言较为生涩的学名。

浅雾幻乍一听没发现有什么问题。

她随手拉过一张椅子坐在石神千空身边，不知从哪掏出本应是禁止携带的手机刷起了推特。大概过了仅仅3分钟，她猛地抬起头来，不可置信地望向正轻车熟路打开柜子的石神千空，“如果我没记错的话，你说的那些所谓 ‘现阶段拥有的材料’还包括学校里的管制化学品吧？”

“有什么问题吗？”这个人丝毫不觉得有什么问题，并且熟练地从柜子里拿下浓硫酸盐酸之类的玩意放到桌子旁备用。从善如流，一看就知道是惯犯。

“……”浅雾幻一言难尽，半晌她揉了揉太阳穴，“我会帮你解决的。”

“哈哈，那可真是太感谢了！”石神千空脸上浮现出一种仿佛恶作剧成功的神情，她总是喜欢捉弄她，无伤大雅地给浅雾幻制造点小麻烦。

浅雾幻看着这样的她无可奈何，或者她只是表现的无可奈何。两个人都对这种仿佛情趣一样的小把戏心照不宣，“虽说这样，我要奖励。”浅雾幻指了指脸颊。

石神千空装模做样地叹了口气，小声嘀咕了一句“真拿你没办法啊”，顺手把窗帘拉上。

夕阳的余晖留下两人的剪影。

*

石神千空从来不喊浅雾幻学姐。

不如说她对于大多数人基本上都是直呼其名的。这种作风在尊重师长的日本校园当中可说是十分的不多见。最开始身边的同学和老师还对这种行为指指点点，然后这种风声在石神千空轻描淡写地给学校捧回几个奖章之后基本都销声匿迹了。

特立独行的人，一般而言，不是天才就是蠢材。石神千空当属前者。浅雾幻不是没见到过天才型的人物，但是像石神千空这种类型的天才还是头一遭。不仅仅是记忆力超群，逻辑能力和共情能力都达到了某种高度。而且浅雾幻还从她身上嗅到了同类的味道。

石神千空……小千空。

新生欢迎典礼上，高三学生代表的浅雾幻在进行完发言之后，趁着鞠躬的间隙短暂地瞥了一眼石神千空的方向。

四目相对。两人都忍不住笑了一下。

*

石神她爹出门的时候，浅雾幻和石神千空会漫无目的的度过一个周末。

基本上每次浅雾幻上门拜访时，石神千空不是在车库里捯饬东西，就是在房间里看各种厚厚的大部头书。一开始门铃总是要按两三遍才会有人来，最近几次倒是一按下就能听到哒哒跑来的脚步声。

“欸！小千空，也没必要这么急嘛~”

石神千空心想，你有空讲客套话不如先把弯弯的眼角压下去——这不是明摆着很高兴吗！

也许是石神千空的嫌弃过于显而易见了，浅雾幻直接给了学妹一个大大的拥抱。

更多的时候，浅雾幻总会把人拉到房间里，把人推上床然后躺上去，美其名曰感受大姐姐的怀抱和温暖。石神千空也不怎么排斥，稍微调整个舒服的位置就嗅着女朋友颈间的香气睡过去。

“小千空……”

“Zzzzzz”

“你装睡就算了，可以请你把手从我的裤子里拿出去吗？我明天早上要早起的！”浅雾幻说着就要伸手去抓某人作乱的手。

“嗯哼。”石神千空重重揉上了浅雾幻的敏感点。在浅雾幻失神的一刹那将人翻到身下去，一只手动作不停，另一只托着脸就亲了上去。

一开始浅雾幻还紧闭着牙关，不断动作中蚌壳渐渐张开，石神千空顺着那条小小的缝隙滑了进去。浅雾幻垂死扑腾了几下，放弃了反抗。

她一手抓着床单，一手抓着石神千空的手臂。在逐渐激烈的声音中失去了自控力。

已经是迟到惯犯了，不差这一次。石神千空毫无悔改之心地想着。


End file.
